overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Radish Vacation!!
Snow Radish Vacation (Snowラディッシュバケーション!! subtitled "I wanna be your everything") is a game released in 2001. The game visibly establishes the root family of several characters for the later games. It was followed by a sequel in 2003 called Summer Radish Vacation. Story The story begins with Kagura Inou, a 3rd year student of Moteharashou, walking home alone through a snowstorm as her bike has broken down. Luckily, her cram school teacher, Tomaru, passes by in his car and offers to give her a ride home. Inside the car, Tomaru proceeds to do "fun things" with her like he has with her friends, and promises to let her be his bride. The next day, however, Kagura's friend Hatsuka informs her that Tomaru has vanished without traces, which causes the girl to become heavily depressed. Nine months later, Kagura has an unexpected reunion with her crush, who turns out to be a friend of her aunt, Asagi. She reminds him of his promise, but Tomaru is reluctant as he now has eyes for Tomoe Sawagoe, the heiress of the Sawagoe Family. Kagura decides that she will make him change his mind, no matter what. Gameplay The player plays as Kagura Inou, the protagonist of the story. Gameplay mainly consists of choosing a location within Snow Radish for an event trigger. The locations are marked with faces that indicate which heroine is at that location. The main objective of the game is to find Tomaru's location in Snow Radish. Unlike the other characters, Tomaru's position is not marked by a face. However, most of the other characters' events will tell you where the character last saw him, helping you track him down. Each time Kagura finds Tomaru, an event occurs involving the two. There are a total of 12 events, and it is necessary to see all 12 to unlock the good endings. Next to the face of each heroine, there is a heart icon. The heart's size indicates the favorability of that heroine towards Tomaru. Each time a heroine's event is seen, her favorability towards Tomaru is reset to zero. If the heart is at max during the night, it is possible to see an event in which Tomaru has sex with that heroine, but only if the heroine is in the correct location to see the scene. If the heroine is in the wrong location, there will instead be an scene where Tomaru tries to seduce a girl but Kagura interrupts him. It is necessary to see Moegi's event to unlock the good endings. The game takes place over three days and two nights, during which Kagura must find Tomaru and convince him of his promise. The player has very few interactive choices. At the start of the game, the player can also choose a uniform for the Snow Radish, however this only affects Arisu Takatsukasa's outfit and variations in her sex scene. Ending 'Kagura's Happy Ending (The Betrothal Party)' Kagura meets Hatsuka in the living room. Hatsuka tells Kagura to follow her, eventually leading her outside. Hatsuka then tells her to follow her back inside the Snow Radish, where it turns out that the girls are throwing a betrothal party for Kagura and Tomaru. Kagura is also surprised to find that Hatsuka is wearing a flower tiara with a veil. Tomoe tells Kagura that today she'll be the customer, while Arisu comments on the awesome cake for this special event. Asagi then apologizes to Kagura, while her mother tells to be happy. 'Tomaru Leaving Ending' This ending can be reached by heading to Tomaru's room at night when Tomoe is there and her heart is at max. Kagura is tied up and put in the closet while Tomaru proceeds to have sex with Tomoe. 'Tomaru Bashed Ending' ' ' Kagura uses tricks to force Tomaru to marry her. Characters Kagura Inou : Moegi Inou :Mother of Kagura Asagi Inou ' : 'Arisu Takatsukasa : Hatsuka Hazama : Tomoe Sawagoe : Tomaru Screenshots see /gallery Category:Radish Vacation games